


Два цвета тьмы

by Iris_kella



Category: Warcraft (2016)
Genre: Anal Sex, Drama, Fantasy, First Time, M/M, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-07-27 02:29:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7599952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iris_kella/pseuds/Iris_kella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Атака орков отбита, мир на какое-то время восстановлен, но... что же дальше?</p><p>Высоко взметнувшееся в ночи пламя осветило кроны деревьев, пугая уже устроившихся на ночь птиц, и те, тревожно вскрикивая, разлетелись, пытаясь укрыться в спасительном мраке. Лишь человеку уходить было некуда. Высокий и статный, закованный в полный доспех, он стоял, глядя немного вперёд и сквозь огонь, а губы его шевелились, словно он вёл разговор с кем-то, находящимся по ту сторону погребального костра.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Погребальный костёр

**Author's Note:**

> Внимание! Список главных персонажей и теги будут пополняться. Могу обещать, что Кадгара и Андуина убивать не собираюсь, а другие персонажи в пейринг влезать не будут. Всё остальное - как повезёт.
> 
> И... чисто на всякий случай для блюдущих нравы. Актёр, играющий Кадгара, глубоко совершеннолетний, а я пишу, руководствуясь исключительно экранным образом.
> 
> Отдельное спасибо моей бете: https://ficbook.net/authors/1597475

Высоко взметнувшееся в ночи пламя осветило кроны деревьев, пугая уже устроившихся на ночь птиц, и те, тревожно вскрикивая, разлетелись, пытаясь укрыться в спасительном мраке. Лишь человеку уходить было некуда. Высокий и статный, закованный в полный доспех, он стоял, глядя немного вперёд и сквозь огонь, а губы его шевелились, словно он вёл разговор с кем-то, находящимся по ту сторону погребального костра. Сир Андуин Лотар, Лорд-Регент Штормграда, Лев Азерота, а сейчас — просто отец, отчаянно прощался с сыном, тщетно пытаясь сказать ему всё то, на что при жизни не хватало времени.

Искусно сложенные поленья прогорели — и тело исчезло из его поля зрения, провалившись в кипящий пламенем зев: негоже родным видеть, как огонь в бесстыдстве своём снимает с человека данные людьми и богами покровы и как меняется он, когда жадные языки пламени слизывают с костей плоть и перемалывают в труху сами кости. Ни видеть негоже, ни чувствовать: и потому не было запаха у вьющегося над площадью дыма — отбивающие обоняние травы, заложенные в основание костра, сделали своё дело.

Но трав, которые могли бы обмануть сердце, не было. 

Если бы он захотел, эти похороны были бы не менее пышными, чем похороны Ллейна. Но он не хотел. Как и любой на его месте, он предпочёл бы, чтобы их не было… Днём он держался, но сейчас силы почти оставили его. Возможно, стоило прислушаться к словам Тарьи — укрытое магией тело Каллана наверняка могло подождать до завтра, но… сын и так ждал слишком долго. Ждал одобрения, ждал признания, ждал… и получил.

Спазм, сжавший когтистой лапой горло, не отпускал, словно кто-то невидимый накинул ему на шею удавку и теперь сжимал её, забавляясь его жизнью. Или точнее — тем, что от неё осталось. Всё, что им удалось сделать, меркло перед осознанием того, что его ребёнок был мёртв. Тьма за костром звала его, манила обещанием успокоения и тишины, а пламя раскрывало навстречу свои объятия, обещая залечить раны. В один миг шагнуть в огонь вдруг показалось естественным решением. Мужчина тряхнул головой, гоня прочь наваждение. Несмотря на всё произошедшее, он хотел и должен был жить дальше, и умереть сейчас было слабостью и невозможной для него трусостью. Вместо этого он продолжил смотреть на пламя. Огонь всегда привлекал его, и он не представлял себе более достойного способа погребения, чем золото и жар, отправляющие человека к звёздам. 

Внезапно костёр словно отпрыгнул от него. Обзор сузился, и Андуину показалось, что он смотрит на пламя из глубокого туннеля, а земля под его ногами проваливается назад, унося его от мира и от света. Он инстинктивно кинулся к выходу, прорываясь сквозь смыкающуюся тьму, и воздух, словно сопротивляясь его движению, пахнул на него жаром. Ещё шаг. Жар стал сильнее, а свет, к которому он стремился, сузился до едва мерцающей точки. Он побежал, но ноги казались ватными, заплетаясь одна за другую и мешая ему двигаться, и, тем не менее, он шёл, медленно, словно что-то в нём самом сопротивлялось потребности идти.

Когда его обхватили за плечи и дёрнули назад, он пошатнулся, но не отступил. А вот развернуться не пытался: какая разница, что ещё хочет удержать его? Андуин нервно дёрнул плечом, пытаясь освободиться, но настойчивые руки всё тянули обратно. Он рванулся в сторону, уходя от прикосновения, но неожиданно для себя кубарем покатился на землю. Следом на него упало что-то весьма увесистое, потом его привели в сидячее положение и принялись трясти. 

— Что задумал? — искажённый отчаянием голос он не узнал, и тогда, движимый каким-то детским любопытством, открыл глаза, чтобы всё-таки выяснить, кто его владелец. И встретился с напряжённым взглядом карих глаз. Кадгар почти сидел на нём, изо всех сил удерживая за ремни горжета, и тряс его, то ли взывая к голосу разума, то ли просто пытаясь докричаться.

— Книжник, — пробормотал Андуин, — что ты здесь делаешь? Разве я не...

— Разогнал всех, включая собственную сестру? — зло выдохнул маг. — Разумеется! И теперь я вижу, что совершенно не зря остался. Они верят в тебя, знаешь это? А ты!

Тяжёлая оплеуха, отвешенная недрогнувшей рукой, заставила голову Андуина мотнуться в сторону. Он с удивлением поднёс пальцы к разбитым в кровь губам.

— Я?.. — мужчина моргнул. Мир вокруг снова обретал краски, а туннель отступил куда-то на задворки памяти. — Я устал. — Слова сорвались совершенно непроизвольно, но, если задуматься, абсолютно точно отражали его состояние. Тело казалось ему сейчас пустой оболочкой, без мыслей, без идей, без желаний. Но Кадгар понял всё по-своему.

— Умереть собрался? — голос мага опасно понизился. — Так вот, выкуси! 

Он ещё раз тряханул Андуина и продемонстрировал ему известную конструкцию из пальцев.

Андуин хотел возразить, что нет, не умереть, а очень даже наоборот... Но, сопоставив происходящее в реальности с только что пережитым бредом, молча воззрился на маячившую перед носом фигу и тихо хмыкнул:

— Особый магический жест?

— Ага. Помогает в безвыходных ситуациях. 

Поняв, что в ближайшее время Андуин не собирается снова лезть в костёр, Кадгар словно бы сдулся, растеряв всю браваду: — Ты ведь не бросишь нас?.. Здесь?.. — беспомощно спросил он.

— Не собираюсь. — Мужчина обхватил руку мага своей широкий ладонью и крепко сжал. — Я… не знаю, что на меня нашло… Спасибо тебе.

— По… жалуйста, — Кадгар завозился, пытаясь слезть с него, дёрнулся, раздался треск зажатой пластинами брони одежды. — Что за…

— Ты руку рассадил, — сообщил Андуин, чувствуя, как под пальцами становится скользко.

— Переживу. — Кадгар поднялся и потянул его за собой.

Костёр перешёл в свою финальную стадию — подпитанное магией пламя гасло так же быстро, как и разгоралось, превращаясь в искры и пепел. Последним аккордом стала вспышка энергии, диковинным хвостом метнувшаяся вверх, оставившая на земле лишь выжженный тёмный круг.

 

Темнота упала на них, отдёргивая бархатный полог и будто заново являя скрытое ранее за ярким светом костра великолепие ночи. Абрисы деревьев, качающиеся на фоне звёздного неба, величаво реяли над площадью, мерно подрагивая шелестящими на ветру листьями. Птицы, смирившиеся с присутствием людей, уже вовсю устраивались в их кронах, галдя и тарахтя о чём-то на своём птичьем наречии. Светляки повылезали из щелей, проворно занимая почему-то пустующее до этого времени пространство — словно малюсенькие звёзды сновали они между стволами деревьев, занимаясь своими делами. Где-то невдалеке ухнул филин, и вслед за ним над поляной метнулась юркая тень летучей мыши. 

Андуин шевельнулся:

— Пора идти.

Всё это время маг стоял рядом, позволяя сжимать свою руку и накрыв другой пальцы Лорда-Регента. Второй рукой Андуин осторожно обнимал его за плечи — сейчас Кадгар был якорем, связывающим его с реальностью, и ему казалось, что стоит разжать пальцы — и снова появится туннель, утягивающий его прочь от всех, кого он любит и кому нужен. И почему-то он был совершенно не удивлён, услышав от мага:

— Я с тобой.

Тепло, разлившееся по телу после этих слов, было приятным, но каким-то абсолютно неправильным. Сочтя его признаком собственной слабости, Андуин нахмурился. Сегодняшний вечер и так получился слишком насыщенным, не хватало ещё…

— Куда? — мрачно поинтересовался он. — Лично я иду спать. К себе.

Неожиданно сменившийся тон Андуина не отпугнул Кадгара, а лишь прибавил ему решимости. К тому же, что бы ни говорил вслух мужчина, тело его свидетельствовало о противоположном — пальцев он так и не разжал. Осторожно развернувшись, маг упрямо взглянул в лицо напротив, благо рост вполне позволял:

— Значит, я иду туда же. Вдруг… тебе опять… помощь понадобится?

— А я тебя звал? — Андуин, прищурившись, смотрел на него, словно бы прикидывал — упокоить ли Кадгара здесь или всё-таки во дворце. На площади не было свидетелей, зато в здании было много укромных мест. После недолгого раздумья дворец, вероятно, победил, потому что Андуин, окинув Кадгара ещё одним мрачным взглядом, разжал пальцы, развернулся и направился к освещённому входу.

— Вот именно тебя я и забыл спросить, — огрызнулся Кадгар, догоняя его и шагая рядом.

Темнота сгущалась за ними, укутывая королевский парк и запирая дворец надёжнее любого заклинания. Темнота же встречала их в самом дворце. Казалось, она пряталась даже за факелами, в любой момент готовая выползти из своих укрытий и завладеть окружающим миром. Встреченная по пути стража молча салютовала и шла дальше, и они — шли: сквозь опустевшие коридоры, залы и анфилады комнат — жилая часть, в которой располагались покои Андуина, как назло, находилась в противоположном крыле дворца.

Дойдя до дверей, Андуин обернулся. Стражники, охранявшие вход в его покои, вытянулись по стойке «смирно». Прикинув про себя, не слишком ли жестоко будет натравливать парней на мага и кто вообще пострадает больше, он устало поинтересовался:

— То есть, на сегодня твоя компания мне обеспечена?

— Без вариантов. — Кадгар шагнул внутрь, бесцеремонно оттерев его плечом.

Сдавленно рыкнув и подавив в себе желание ухватить парня за шкирку и хорошенько встряхнуть, Андуин шагнул следом.

— Учти, парень, кровать у меня одна.

— Это было приглашение?

Позади кто-то сдавленно хрюкнул. 

Андуин едва не споткнулся и даже на всякий случай кинул осторожный взгляд на мага, задаваясь вопросом, куда же делся недавний стеснительный мальчишка, отчаянно красневший от прямолинейных слов Гароны. Кадгар ответил ровным упрямым взглядом, говорившим "не надейся".

Первым делом хозяин помещения зажёг несколько масляных светильников — в дополнение к уже горевшим, и лишь потом принялся разоблачаться. 

— Спиртное — там, — он мотнул головой в сторону дверного проема. — Проходи, располагайся. 

Уверенный, что маг отправился в указанном направлении, он вздрогнул, когда тот появился в поле его зрения и протянул руки к застёжкам доспеха.

— Я помогу.

Андуин молча поднял руки, позволяя расстегнуть пряжки на плечах и талии. Плечи со стёганки Кадгар не стал отшнуровывать, а просто расстегнул её спереди и стащил с частью бряцающего железа.

— Если бы ты был моим оруженосцем, я бы тебя за такое отправил конюшни чистить, — проворчал Андуин, наблюдая, как маг небрежно закинул всё добро на стойку.

— К счастью, я — не он, — Кадгар широко ухмыльнулся и шагнул обратно.— Так что разбираться со своими железяками будешь завтра.

Он протянул руки, помогая снять пояс, к которому крепились бёдра, и, взвесив на руках оставшуюся часть доспехов, поинтересовался:

— Как ты во всём этом ходить можешь? Я уже не говорю о том, чтобы сражаться...

— Долгие годы тренировок, — ухмыльнулся Андуин. — Ничего, мы ещё из тебя воина сделаем. Медив поначалу тоже... — он осёкся и обречённо махнул рукой, — неважно...

— Он не виноват, ты же знаешь, — Кадгар шагнул ближе, вглядываясь в его лицо.

— А кому от этого легче? — зло спросил Андуин. — Он умер, Ллейн — умер... Каллан... Сколько ещё людей полегло? И ещё погибнет. Сам знаешь, что всё это — только начало.


	2. О последствиях

Идя к себе, Андуин планировал надраться. Так, чтобы забыть, кто он и что делает на этом свете. Но не получилось. Кадгар сидел напротив него, бездумно теребил повязку на руке и смотрел невозможно тёплыми и внимательными глазами. Так, словно прикидывал расстояние от стола к окну и уже определялся с собственным движением. 

Прыгать Андуин не собирался. И совсем не потому, что именно под его окнами был расположен изрядно затянутый тиной пруд, оккупированный ордой лягушек, упокоиться рядом с которыми было бы весьма проблематично. Впрочем, если парень не понимал, что означает доносящееся из раскрытого проёма кваканье, это были его проблемы, а никак не Андуина.

— Вина? — мужчина протянул руку к столику, полностью заставленному разнокалиберными бутылками. — Или чего покрепче? 

Взяв квадратную синюю бутыль, он приподнял её в салюте.

— Дворфийский самогон? — продемонстрировал свои познания Кадгар. — Нет, спасибо.

— Как знаешь. — Андуин протянул магу кубок и бутылку золотистого вина. — Каждый сам за себя.

Кивнув, Кадгар осторожно поставил вино рядом с креслом.

Поначалу разговора не получилось — оба были слишком измотаны, да и говорить, по сути, было не о чем. К своему удивлению Андуин обнаружил, что маг совершенно не напрягает его, словно сидеть с ним рядом и молчать — самая естественная вещь в мире. Это было... непривычно. Обычно он тяжело сходился с людьми; в основном потому, что вынужденно смотрел сверху вниз на большинство тех, с кем общался. 

— Ты... похоронил его? — неожиданно спросил Андуин. — Или...

Маг тяжело вздохнул.

— Мне показалось, так будет правильно. И... огонь даётся мне проще других стихий. Я не смог бросить его… их… там.

Андуин качнул головой, пресекая дальнейшие попытки оправдаться.

— Ты всё сделал верно. Что сейчас с башней?

— Оставил кое-какие охранные заклинания, — маг пожал плечами, — но по-хорошему мне следует вернуться туда и навести порядок. Её нельзя бросать без присмотра. К тому же неплохо было бы узнать, не может ли орочий чернокнижник сам открыть портал. А для этого мне нужна библиотека.

— Мы можем чем-то помочь тебе?

— Ещё не знаю. Я предпочёл бы отправиться туда сам.

— Но?.. — уловил его колебания Андуин.

— Не уверен, что имею на это право. — Кадгар зябко передёрнул плечами, на которые в одночасье свалилась нежданная и абсолютно нежеланная ответственность. Хотя почему "свалилась"? Сам пришёл, сам залез в казармы, сам призывал известить Хранителя… Всё сам. Своими руками.

— Считай, что имеешь. — Андуин хлопнул его по плечу. — В лучшие времена ты бы наверняка понравился Меду... — он призадумался. — Или он бы тебя прихлопнул...

— А вместо этого я убил его. — Кадгар судорожно вздохнул. — Я. Убил. Хранителя.

Порывисто вскочив с кресла, маг в два шага оказался возле окна и, обхватив себя руками за плечи, бессмысленно уставился в темноту.

Андуин закусил губу. Сам он давно перешагнул ту грань, за которой смерть человека от его руки казалась чем-то запредельным. Перешагнул, но так и не забыл ощущения, когда впервые оказался один на один с чужой смертью. Он приблизился к магу, осторожно обхватил его за плечи, практически заставляя откинуться на себя, тем самым словно снимая часть непомерной для него ноши, и проговорил: 

— Ты убил тварь, завладевшую Медивом, и сделал то, что должен был. То, что сделал бы любой на твоём месте. Иногда так бывает. Судьба просто находит нас и, не спрашивая, толкает в передряги. А потом смотрит, как мы барахтаемся. Ты оказался там, где должен был быть, Кадгар, и сейчас никто не справится с работой Хранителя лучше тебя.

— Но… источник. Его же больше…

— Есть ты, есть знания. А Хранитель — это не только сила.

— Знаю, слышал, — Кадгар окончательно расслабился, растекаясь по мужчине. Повернув голову, маг пристально вгляделся в его глаза: — Я не хотел этого… А теперь… теперь всё уже неважно. 

В глазах Кадгара стояли слёзы раскаяния, а голос звенел такой болью, что Андуин на некоторое время смешался.

— Важно, — в конце концов качнул головой мужчина. — Всегда важно помнить, к чему ты стремился. Потому что последствия наших действий бывают непредсказуемы, но намерения… намерения — это то, что остаётся с нами навсегда.

Он говорил — и чувствовал, как Кадгар позволяет себе опереться на него. Лёгкая усмешка пробежала по губам мужчины: вот тебе и «сторож», Андуин. За ним самим таким глаз да глаз сейчас нужен. Неровен час, сам в окно сиганёт.

— Выпей, — он поднёс к губам мага свой стакан с самогоном.

Послушно кивнув, тот сделал глоток.

Андуин ожидал чего угодно — кашля, выпученных глаз или слёз, но парень в очередной раз удивил его. Обхватив стакан поверх его пальцев, он методично выхлебал всё его содержимое. Потом сжал пальцы ещё крепче и попросил:

— Поцелуй меня.

Попросил — и замер, напряжённо ожидая… Ответа? Действия? Отказа? Самым правильным было бы сейчас развернуться и уйти: скорбь в таких делах — не лучший советчик. И он, как никто другой, знал об этом. Но Андуин не смог.

Осторожно склонив голову, он прикоснулся к напряжённой шее, и провёл дорожку поцелуев от плеча до уха.

— Только один поцелуй, парень, — пробормотал он. — Не хочу, чтобы ты потом сожалел.

Маг откинул голову на его плечо, крепко-накрепко переплетя пальцы с пальцами Андуина.

— Я не пьян, если ты об этом, — сказал он. — По крайней мере, пока. — И, повернувшись в кольце удерживающих его рук, прижался губами к губам.

Получилось мокро и солоно — губы Андуина ещё слегка кровоточили, а из глаз Кадгара всё-таки катились слёзы, но целовался маг с уверенностью отчаяния. Подняв руки, он принялся расстёгивать собственную одежду.

— Воу-воу! Полегче! Я что говорил о поцелуе? — Андуин обхватил его за плечи, слегка отстраняя и встряхивая.

— Только один, — усмехнулся Кадгар, сморгнув непрошенную влагу, — но больше я и не планировал. — И, шевельнув плечами, сбросил на пол камзол, а затем протянул руки к одежде Андуина.

— Настолько нагло мои слова ещё не перевирали. — Андуин вглядывался в лицо напротив, тщетно ища следы сомнений. Их не было.

— Значит, это будет первый. — Кадгар расправился с застёжками жилета, слегка дёрнул, словно прося снять, и замер, выжидающе глядя в его глаза. 

Подняв руку, Андуин очертил пальцами скулы и подбородок молодого мага. Тот чуть склонил голову, следя за его прикосновениями и одновременно ластясь к его ладони. Пожалуй, не было бы этого движения, Андуин не сорвался бы, потому что не дело реагировать собственным голодом по тёплому телу рядом на чужой такой же, ведь два одиночества вместе ничуть не лучше, чем одно конкретное. Но показалось, или так и было на самом деле — Кадгар хотел именно его. А он хотел Кадгара.

То, что они по пути в спальню ничего не сшибли, можно было считать удачей. Одежду они стягивали друг с друга уже в темноте, пробираясь по комнате буквально на ощупь. Больно припечатавшись локтем о столбик балдахина, Андуин зашипел и, найдя-таки край кровати, подтолкнул к ней мага. Когда Кадгар почувствовал, как ему под колени упёрлась укрытая прохладными простынями кровать, он замер, как-то разом растеряв весь напор. Андуин, подсознательно ожидавший, когда же случится нечто подобное, и свалившееся в его объятия чудо замрёт, исчерпав свой практический опыт, тихо усмехнулся.

— Не передумал? — шепнул он в приоткрытые губы. — Ещё немного, и я тебя уже никуда не отпущу.

— Никуда? — как-то по-детски переспросил Кадгар.

— Никуда и никогда, — ответил Андуин и сам удивился, понимая, что да, никуда и никогда не отпустит. — На цепь посажу. И буду держать здесь как раба для постельных утех.

— Если мне что-то не понравится, я всегда могу телепортироваться. Вместе с кроватью. — Кадгар принял правила игры и заметно расслабился. 

— Только попробуй, — промурлыкал Андуин. — Найду и…

И снова поцеловал.

На кровать они упали уже в полном согласии. Кадгар вздрагивал под руками Андуина, накрывшего его своим телом, и послушно выгибался, идя навстречу прикосновениям. Сам он отчего-то дико смущался и никак не мог заставить себя оторвать ладони от спины воина. Он чувствовал, как стоящий колом член истекает предсеменем, и отчаянно стеснялся этого обстоятельства, не замечая, что состояние Андуина мало отличается от его собственного.

— Синяки оставишь, — хмыкнул мужчина, прикусывая его шею и одновременно опуская руку так, чтобы она проскользнула между их телами. Слегка приподняв бёдра, он зарылся пальцами в волосы на лобке Кадгара, массируя там кожу. Большим пальцем обвёл основание члена, а остальными легко обхватил и сжал яички, вызвав судорожный вздох у мага. Уверенно сжав ствол, он несколько раз провёл рукой от основания до головки, то плотно скользя всей ладонью, то оставляя лишь кольцо из указательного и большого пальцев. Кадгар всхлипнул, поддавая бёдрами, и кончил, заливая семенем собственный живот и пальцы Андуина. Не останавливаясь, тот сделал ещё несколько скользящих движений, проводя парня сквозь оргазм, а когда утихла последняя бегущая по его телу дрожь, опустился сверху, подгребая его под себя и шепча на ухо то, что ещё пару дней тому посчитал бы глупостями.

— Ты не… — Кадгар забарахтался под ним.

— Угу. Спокойно. Всё успеется. — Андуин поцеловал его в висок. — Просто лежи.

Он плотнее обнял мага. Необъяснимая нежность полностью затопила его, оттесняя мысли о собственном удовлетворении на задний план. Хотелось просто лежать рядом, касаться горячей кожи, вдыхать острый запах чужого тела и ни о чём не думать. Приняв бесполезность сопротивления, Кадгар затих и валялся, бездумно гладя его спину. 

— Не переживай, у меня на тебя ещё большие планы, — шепнул Андуин, наслаждаясь смущением партнёра. Пускай он не видел, как тот краснеет, но отлично слышал и внезапно сбившееся — заполошное — дыхание, и участившееся сердцебиение последнего.

— Я хочу. Всего. — Несмотря на явное смущение, голос Кадгара был уверенным.

— Вот и порешили, — Андуин чуть сместился, укладываясь на бок, по-хозяйски перекинув руку через Кадгара, — ночь любви в скором времени я тебе гарантирую.


	3. Навстречу приключениям

_Пей, парень. Сегодня, возможно, не самая подходящая ночь, но она — всё, что у нас есть. Ведь завтра такой возможности может и не представиться. Пей, забудь о том, что всего два дня тому ты убил человека. Пускай не совсем собственноручно, но — убил._

_Пей, парень. Я скажу тебе правильные слова о том, что ты ничего не мог изменить и что всё было предрешено ещё в тот момент, когда Медив проиграл свою битву. Но это будет лишь частью правды, лишь одной стороной монеты — той самой, на которой нет ничьей крови, а есть лишь выбор._

_Пей. Говорят, спиртное обостряет горечь потери, даруя лишь временное забвение. Но временное — это всё, что сейчас нужно. Потому что завтра у тебя просто не будет возможности переживать хоть о чём-то. Сейчас каждый новый день приносит новые проблемы, но вечера... вечера могут быть ужасны. Так пусть хоть этот не будет таким._

_Я так и поступаю. Вероятно, я не лучший пример для подражания, но ты уже сам реши._

_Потому что я не хочу._

_Пей, парень._

***

Наверное, если бы Андуин мог предвидеть последствия спаивания мага, он бы десять раз подумал, прежде чем это делать. Но Кадгар до определённого момента выглядел (и был) вполне вменяемым, и назвать его нетрезвым не повернулся бы язык ни у одного человека. То, что парня таки развезло после секса, Андуин, конечно, заметил, но не придал этому значения. Куда, скажите на милость, мог бы деться маг из постели и из его объятий?

А зря.

Над ухом почти успевшего уснуть мужчины раздался пьяный смешок, заставивший его приподнять голову.

— Андуин. 

— Да?

— Кажется, твой самогон был лишн…им.

— Он дворфийский.

— Уже н…важно. — Кадгар развернулся в его объятиях, устраиваясь к нему лицом и подвешивая над изголовьем небольшой светящийся шарик. 

— Мне кажется, что мы оп…здываем.

— В смысле? — Андуин несколько раз моргнул, безуспешно прогоняя сон. Тот, как назло, наваливался всё сильнее, словно тяжёлая патока растекаясь по телу и делая мысли ленивыми и неповоротливыми.

— Отстаём. От орков. Прямо сейчас они что-то пл…нируют... 

Кадгар взмахнул рукой, вероятно очерчивая всеобщую занятость орков, едва не ударив Андуина по носу. Мужчина рефлекторно прижал трепыхнувшуюся конечность и, давя зевок, попытался урезонить мага:

— Прямо сейчас они спят. Как все порядочные люди. 

— Но они не пор…рядочные. И н… люди. — Кадгар хихикнул, радуясь случайному каламбуру. — А нам не хв…тает знаний. Столько всего… Послушай же! — Он принялся тормошить засыпающего Андуина: — У меня п…явилась одна мысль насчет того, как найти необходимые нам сведения! Мы м…гли бы прямо сейчас...

— Угу.

Пожалуй, именно это сказанное в полусне слово стало решающим. Но наверняка поручиться Андуин не мог. Потому что момент, в который его растолкали и заставили накинуть рубаху и штаны, начисто выпал из его памяти. Если бы его спросили, как именно всё происходило, он бы с чистой совестью ответил, что помнит, как лежал на кровати, а потом — бах — и очутился перед Каражаном. В рубахе, штанах, покрывале вместо плаща на плечах и... босой. Рядом, покачиваясь, стоял Кадгар, то и дело норовивший привалиться к его плечу.

— Н-не мог сразу в б-библиотеку? — поинтересовался Андуин. 

— Ск-каж-жи сп...сибо, что не в пропасть, — мотнул головой Кадгар. — Н...трезвый я ещё и не так м...гу.

— М-да, видимо, мешать спиртное было плохой идеей, — протянул окончательно проснувшийся Андуин.

— Кто м...шал?! — возмутился Кадгар. — Я из одной и той же бутылки пил!.. А потом ты дал мне самогон! — вдруг вспомнил он.

— Там ещё до самогона — в бутылке — разное было, — беззаботно пожал плечами мужчина. — Специально для дорогих гостей. Вообще, планировалось, что ты заснёшь. Кто же знал, что тебя на приключения потянет? — он огляделся, обводя взглядом неприветливые окрестности. — Может, помёрзли, проветрились — и домой, баиньки?

— Поздно. — Кадгар широко ухмыльнулся. — Мы здесь, у м…ня нет маны, естеств…нным образом она пополнится н… раньше утра. Так что... чувствуй себя как дома.

— Спасибо. — Андуин переступил босыми ногами и с сомнением взглянул на возвышающийся над ним шпиль. — Ладно, пойдём. Нечего тут задницы отмораживать.

Он подхватил Кадгара под локоть и уверенно зашагал к башне. 

Подниматься наверх они не стали. В библиотеке под стеной было несколько вполне удобных диванов, один из которых тут же занял Андуин, щедрым жестом предложив магу второй, на что тот только отрицательно качнул головой, искренне намереваясь зарыться в книги если не сей момент, то через минутку-другую. Андуин не стал настаивать. Кто он такой, чтобы лишать человека его любимого развлечения? Даже если этот человек лыка не вяжет. Так он и уснул — под шелест страниц и восторженное, хоть и не совсем связное бормотание парня.

Утро разбудило его необыкновенной тишиной, словно на голову враз свалилось пуховое одеяло, напрочь отрезавшее все лишние звуки. Открыв глаза, Андуин огляделся: Кадгар ожидаемо уснул над книгой. Впрочем, судя по тому, что весь стол перед ним был завален листами, покрытыми какими-то символами и набросками, уснул он довольно поздно. Сам маг уютно посапывал, обняв большущий раскрытый на середине том, поля которого были испещрены пометками, сделанными почерком, подозрительно похожим тот, что покрывал разбросанные по столешнице листы. Зажатое в пальцах перо, острым концом упёршееся парню в щёку, оставило на его коже грязный след, наводя на мысли о неизбежном воздаянии. Невольно Андуин улыбнулся. Девиз Кадгара «в любой непонятной ситуации — читай» на его глазах переплавлялся в «если читать нечего, напиши сам, а потом — читай». Это было забавно. Осторожно вытянув из пальцев парня перо, мужчина накинул на его плечи покрывало, а сам отправился на улицу.

Солнце только тронуло вершины гор, рассекая застывший хрусталь воздуха своими лучами. Остовы деревьев, тёмной массой сгрудившиеся на склонах, постепенно проступали на фоне стремительно светлеющего неба. Их острые, лишённые листьев и иголок ветви скрюченными пальцами тянулись к небу — то ли в немой мольбе о помощи, то ли требуя отмщения. Стояла полнейшая тишина, словно весь мир застыл в ожидании нового дня. Птицы… не пели. Да и откуда им взяться после учинённой здесь разрухи? Тёмная, словно выжженная, земля, деревья без единого листа… Андуин огляделся. Взгляд его неожиданно зацепился за небольшой камень, установленный вертикально недалеко от обрыва. «Здесь лежит Медив... »

— Ну что, друг? — Андуин тяжело опустился на лежащий рядом валун. — Видишь, как я быстро обернулся? И пары дней не прошло…

***

Вышедший во двор и зябко кутающийся в покрывало Кадгар так и застал его — сгорбившегося под непосильным весом прошлого и настоящего. Тихо остановившись рядом, парень положил руку на плечо мужчины. Тот в ответ накрыл его пальцы своей ладонью. 

— Я думал, ты развеял пепел.

— Почти. В тот момент мне показалось важным, чтобы осталось место, куда... можно было бы прийти. — Голос мага прозвучал неуверенно, словно он сомневался, одобрит ли Андуин его действия.

— Не извиняйся. — Андуин обернулся, глядя в глаза Кадгару. — Я благодарен тебе за это решение.

— Я… — тот замялся. — У меня никогда не было особого выбора. Наверное, я просто не привык, что со мной считаются.

— Иногда я забываю, насколько ты ещё мелкий. — Андуин потянул Кадгара, заставляя его сесть рядом. — Мелкий-мелкий, не спорь, — он крепко обнял дёрнувшегося было возразить парня. — Ты пока ещё ждёшь чьего-то одобрения своих решений и, возможно, пребываешь в наивной уверенности, что тебя окружают взрослые люди, которые точно знают, как именно следует поступить в той или иной ситуации. Так вот — разочарую тебя: таких людей очень мало. Дай человеку возможность смотреть в рот другом и самому ни за что не отвечать, и он именно так и сделает. Так что просто не оглядывайся. И всё будет хорошо.

— Я постараюсь. — В голосе мага послышалось явное смущение. — Но что будет, если я ошибусь?

— А вот тогда… — Андуин весело улыбнулся. — Я приду и надеру тебе задницу. И совсем не в том смысле, в котором ты мог подумать.

— То есть один «взрослый» в моём окружении всё же имеется? — по голосу парня было понятно, что угрозы Андуина он всерьёз не воспринял.

— Я думаю, их даже несколько. Потом отдельно укажу на них пальцем, чтобы ты не ошибся.

— Пальцем — это хорошо, — согласился Кадгар. — А то я непонятливый. — Он склонил голову на плечо Андуина. 

Некоторое время они сидели в тишине, просто наблюдая, как день окончательно вступает в свои права, изгоняя тени глубоко под обглоданные магией ветви деревьев. Вместе с днём, как и положено в горах, пришло тепло. Солнце, совсем недавно висевшее над горизонтом недрёманным красным оком, поднялось выше, заливая всё вокруг золотым светом. Если прикрыть глаза, можно было притвориться, что простирающийся вокруг пейзаж — лишь кошмарный сон, а единственная реальность — это ласковое, всепоглощающее тепло утренних лучей. Впрочем, оба мужчины на это были не способны. 

— Мы можем отправляться в Штормград? — спросил Андуин.

— Ты можешь, — качнул головой маг. — Мне же определённо стоит задержаться здесь. Я появлюсь, как только смогу.

Андуин кивнул, принимая его решение.

— Я пришлю людей. Замок нуждается в присмотре.

— И я тоже? — хмыкнул Кадгар.

— И ты, — кивнул Андуин. — Кто-то должен следить за тем, чтобы ты изредка отрывался от книг и что-нибудь ел.

— Прямо не знаю, как я выживал до сегодняшнего дня, — улыбнулся Кадгар.

— Я тоже. — Андуин обернулся к нему. — Но сейчас я возьму это дело под свой неусыпный контроль. — Он поднял руку на шею парня и потянул его на себя, целуя. — Точно не хочешь отправиться со мной?

— Хочу. Но не могу. — Кадгар неуверенно обнял его.

— А нетрезвым ты был смелее. — Андуин улыбнулся, любуясь тем, как румянец заливает щёки Кадгара.

— Я не… — вспыхнул маг, — я был совершенно трезв. До определённого момента.

— Я даже помню этот момент, — Андуин снова улыбнулся: — Возвращайся скорее. Я буду ждать, парень.


	4. Видения

Дни потянулись за днями. Кадгар неистово рылся в книгах, практически поселившись в библиотеке. Основной отправной точкой ему служил лист с его собственными записями, сделанными в первую ночь пребывания в Каражане. К сожалению, всё, что ему удалось разобрать, было выведенное по центру «не верь Медиву», а дальше шло что-то невразумительное. Словно не он сам писал, а кто-то выводил его рукой шифр на незнакомом языке. Признаваться Андуину в том, что не может разобрать собственные каракули, Кадгар не стал, но чувствовал, что в этих записях было нечто очень, очень важное. А единственная понятая фраза ничего не давала: Медив был мёртв, и она не имела смысла.

Несколько раз переписав непонятные символы, маг то и дело сравнивал их с обнаруженными в библиотеке образцами. Получалось медленно — далеко не все обитатели библиотеки готовы были раскрыться перед чужими глазами: многие были либо заперты на замки с секретами, либо же опутаны заклинаниями-ловушками, и каждое из них требовало времени. К одной — с виду ничем не примечательной — он возвращался с завидным постоянством. Красный бархат переплёта и чёрный тиснёный ворон на обложке манили его, но что бы он ни делал, книга упорно оставалась закрытой. Не помогали ни сила, ни хитрость. Если запирающее заклинание и было, он его не видел. 

Прибывшие по приказу Андуина стражники и слуги не тревожили его, занимаясь в основном приведением замка в порядок. За последние годы здание, долго остававшееся без присмотра людей, сильно обветшало. Жилой оставалась исключительно главная башня, да и ту изрядно потрепали события недавних дней. На самый верх Кадгар поднимался лишь однажды — днём, после того, как отправил Андуина обратно в Штормград. Понимая, что вскоре здесь объявятся люди, он навёл иллюзию плещущейся в бассейне энергии и прикрыл её куполом: тревожных вестей в королевстве хватало и без исчезновения источника. В тот же день на одном из чудом уцелевших столиков он обнаружил перстень с крупным синим камнем. Теперь — просто перстень. Поразмыслив, он всё же закинул его в карман с намерением отдать Андуину, да так и забыл про него. 

Случайно обнаружив его через несколько недель, маг всё-таки запечатал перстень в конверт и не придумал ничего лучше, чем отнести его лично.

В покоях Лорда-Регента было тихо и темно. В первые мгновения Кадгару даже показалось, что он каким-то образом ошибся и переместился не туда — помещение показалось ему нежилым: несмотря на тлеющие в камине угли, ощутимо тянуло сыростью. Зябко поёжившись, он огляделся. Нет, всё нормально: вон раскрытая книга, вот — стакан, здесь — что-то из экипировки… Следов пыли ни на чём нет, всё лежит так, словно было оставлено ненадолго и хозяин вот-вот вернётся. 

Ждать или не ждать? Собираясь сюда, он предусмотрительно написал записку и запечатал её вместе с перстнем в найденном в библиотеке конверте, но подсознательно надеялся, что Андуин будет у себя и им таки удастся поговорить. Судьба не благоволила ему, а внезапно проснувшиеся сомнения только язвили душу. Зачем он — такой — Льву Азерота? Молодой, неуклюжий, ничего особенного из себя не представляющий, сбежавший от обязанностей при первой возможности? Всё произошедшее ранее словно покрылось дымкой и одновременно проявилось в новом свете: напился, навязался, можно даже сказать, добился чего хотел… О чём и чем он вообще думал, ища близости с таким человеком? Сердце упорно трепыхалось, пытаясь намекнуть, что это было не просто желание, а нечто большее, что Андуин тоже не ответил бы, если бы не… что? Наверное, надо было быть честным с собой и признать, что в тот вечер Андуин был несколько не в себе и что всё случившееся было просто прихотью, стечением обстоятельств.

Раздавшиеся за дверями шаги застали его врасплох. Пара секунд — и откроются двери, он встретится взглядом с Андуином и наверняка узнает… 

Он сбежал.

Поспешно сунул конверт между двумя памятными по прошлому разу бутылками и быстро очертил круг телепорта. Вернувшись в библиотеку, он нервно огляделся, словно опасаясь, что Андуин неведомым образом переместится вслед за ним и грозно вопросит, что маг делал в его покоях без его ведома.

***

Зайдя в комнату, Андуин опустился в кресло и устало потёр виски, после чего надавил на переносицу в тщетной надежде, что голова всё-таки одумается и перестанет болеть. Утащенная из аптечки настойка не помогала, а тревожить жреца он не хотел — у всех и так хватало проблем, чтобы ещё переживать о его здоровье. К тому же головные боли в основном случались по вечерам или же ночью и заканчивались так же резко, как и начинались, словно кто-то обрывал невидимую ниточку, тянущую из него силы. Состояние было неприятным, но не катастрофическим. И он вполне с ним справлялся. 

Переждав приступ, он поднялся и направился к столику, заставленному разнообразными бутылками. За последнюю неделю он добирался до него четырежды — каждый раз после особенно длинных и выматывающих совещаний. Во всех случаях вино не помогало, словно пил не он, а некто посторонний, обладающий собственным разумом. И вот этот, чужой он, напивался до ужасного состояния, а напившись — засыпал, оставляя Лорда-Регента в тяжёлом неповоротливом теле. Но это было неважно, ведь засыпая этот некто наконец оставлял Андуина одного.

Протянув руку за стаканом, мужчина заметил втиснутый между бутылками лиловый конверт. Помимо письма в нём явно было ещё что-то, горбом выгибающее плотную вощёную бумагу. Вопрос "от кого?" не стоял — такие послания ранее приходили лишь от одного отправителя. 

— И тебе привет, парень. — Андуин взял конверт. Разорвав жалобно хрустнувшую бумагу, он вытряхнул содержимое на ладонь. Им оказался знакомый тяжёлый перстень с крупным синим камнем. Стиснув его в пальцах, он достал приложенную записку. 

"Я нашёл его в Каражане. Будет правильно, если он останется у тебя. Люди любят символы". Андуин улыбнулся. Символы он тоже любил, и этот ему понравился. Повертев перстень, он примерил его. Ллейн носил его на безымянном пальце, ему удалось натянуть на мизинец. 

В эту ночь, впервые за прошедшее время, он смог выспаться.

К сожалению, это было единственное приятное событие, произошедшее за последнее время. Уже следующий день вновь напомнил о том, что война идёт полным ходом.

— Мы не знаем, сколько людей было здесь. Мужчин, женщин, детей… Вероятно, весь хутор был вырезан подчистую. И… если бы только вырезан… — молодой лейтенант поспешно отвёл взгляд от лица Андуина, потом так же поспешно вернул глаза обратно, не в силах смотреть на окружающие его ужасы. Андуин же, наоборот, глядел, пытаясь запомнить всё, чтобы потом взыскать долг. С процентами.

Твари. 

Не существа, с которыми можно вести переговоры или… 

Он вздрогнул, вспоминая Гаронну. 

Не друзья, не соратники. Возможные друзья были перебиты ещё до начала сражения, да и то, вопрос их сотрудничества был весьма и весьма открытым.

Не враги. Звание врага ещё надо заслужить. Просто дикие бешеные животные, от которых надо избавить Азерот, а возможно, и всё мироздание.

Всего пару недель тому он был бы просто счастлив, если бы они убрались туда, откуда пришли, но события последних дней заставили его изменить мнение. Орки расползались по королевству, словно зараза. И словно та же зараза, они бездумно уничтожали мирное население. 

Уже было принято решение стянуть всех, кого можно, к столице. Глашатаи разъехались по окрестным деревням, убеждая людей хватать всё необходимое и бежать. Многие слушались, но не все. Некоторые, как вот эти, наивно полагали, что смогут откупиться — едой ли, вещами…

Не смогли. 

Взгляд Андуина зацепился за яблоки, яркими жёлтыми островками выглядывающие из начавшей уже чернеть кровавой лужи. Огромные жирные мухи опускались на них, подползая к самой кромке тяжело пахнущей жидкости.

— Простите. Не успели засыпать, — лейтенант явно чувствовал себя не в своей тарелке. 

Андуин перевёл на него тяжёлый взгляд.

— Не к моему приезду успевать надо было, а к их, — и кивнул в сторону десятка зеленокожих туш, за неимением лучшего пока сваленных в компостную яму. И осёкся, увидев боль в глазах парня. Повышение пришло к тому нежданно, вместе со смертью командира, и он до сих пор пытался обвыкнуться в новой роли, стараясь успеть всюду, где мог и не мог. А он, Андуин, только что чуть не сломал едва обретённое кем-то душевное равновесие. Качнув головой, он обернулся к отряду.

— Погибших — похоронить, орков — засыпать как есть, пленников… пленников доставить в лагерь.

***

В последнее время утро Кадгара начиналось с запаха кофе. Непомерный энтузиазм матушки Таис — поварихи (маг даже хотел выяснить, была ли это её личная инициатива или строгий наказ Андуина), поначалу пугал его. Свежезаваренный ароматный напиток, хрустящие булочки с кремом по утрам, горячие обед и ужин строго по расписанию… расслабляли. За время скитаний маг отвык от хорошей еды и, в принципе, был готов есть хоть холодную кашу, хоть прокисший суп, хоть плесневелые сухари; но у доброй женщины на этот счёт было явно своё собственное мнение. Воспылав желанием откормить «несчастного мальчика», она то и дело самолично появлялась в библиотеке, принося какие-нибудь вкусности. Впрочем, как вскоре выяснил Кадгар, «бедным мальчиком» был не только он, а и весь десяток стражников во главе с сержантом, которым тоже перепадало от щедрот неуёмной женщины.

Поэтому, не обнаружив ставших уже привычными тарелки с пирожными и кружки, Кадгар обеспокоенно направился на кухню: поверить, что матушка Таис не пришла полюбоваться на то, как он ест очередное произведение её искусства, он не мог. Конечно, кормление блудного мага не входило в её прямые обязанности, но всё же… всё же тревога не покидала его. В конце концов, если всё нормально, он всегда может отговориться тем, что пришёл за перекусом, — подобное матушкой только приветствовалось. Припомнив Кирин Тор и то, чем чреват был незапланированный визит на кухню (если во время него ловили, конечно), Кадгар улыбнулся. Но веселье покинуло его, стоило открыть последнюю из дверей, ведущую в святая святых поварихи.

Кухня была разгромлена. Мука, яйца, сахар, какая-то зелень, ягоды валялись на полу вперемешку, образовывая несуразно пёстрый ковёр. Что-то в печи сгорело и источало неприятный запах, а плававший на уровне глаз дым намекал, что всё, что случилось, произошло уже давно. 

Услышав тихий всхлип, Кадгар вздрогнул и, пригнувшись ниже уровня дыма, нырнул в помещение. Матушка Таис — целая и невредимая, обнаружилась под столом у дальней стены. Сжавшись в три погибели, женщина тихо скулила, обхватив голову руками:

— Не отдам, не отдам, не отда-а-а-ам… — голос её уже давным-давно превратился в хрип, а дыхание, захлёбывающееся и рваное, только усиливало общее гнетущее впечатление.

Глаза женщины невидяще смотрели куда-то за спину мага. На всякий случай он даже обернулся, но не увидел на стене ничего особенного, кроме налипшей петрушки. 

— Матушка Таис, — Кадгар осторожно обхватил её ладони пальцами, — что здесь случилось?

Вздрогнув, она попыталась отпрянуть от него, и с новой силой заскулила своё «не отдам».

— Не отдадите, конечно, не отдадите, — успокаивающе заговорил маг, лихорадочно соображая, что из его скромных познаний в излечивающей магии можно применить. Так ничего и не придумав, он просто обнял женщину и осторожно потянул её из её укрытия, разговаривая словно с норовистым животным.

— Они были здесь, приходили за моей головой… — проговорила она, осторожно ощупывая сбившийся на затылок затейливо повязанный платок.

— Кто был? — Кадгар поспешно окинул взглядом помещение.

Следов чьего-либо присутствия он так и не обнаружил, а ответ окончательно доказал, что и не смог бы.

— Орки, — выдохнула женщина. — Трое. Больших и грязных. Все в тине. И им была нужна моя голова…


End file.
